Fantasy
by Aquarian Age
Summary: While holding the hand of someone you trust. A KaoruxOC fanfiction.


**Title:** Fantasy

**Author:** M.Spring

**Disclaimer:**I don't own Ouran. WAAH!

**Summary: **While holding the hand of someone you trust. There's nothing more interesting then daydreaming about a Host's cousin and how you are her only hope for survival. Along the way, you must face a clueless King, a Queen who is rather happy with you and her daughter, a stray rabbit and his partner, the bear; along with the dreadful duchess, you face your greatest enemy who is you, in a way. While looking into the mirror, you see how different you are. It is because of this difference you know you can rescue the Princess without having to defeat the one obstacle you know is untouchable. All the while, you feel that her smile will be worth the struggle. Kaoru x Arimi.

**Authors Notes: **Another Arimi x Kaoru fan fiction for my inner fan girl. She thanks me very much as this has been inspired by Final Fantasy: Unlimited and one-thirty in the morning struggles. If your interested on knowing who Arimi is, read my first fan fiction. Ultimately, this is a custom and Kaoru fan fiction. Please read and review!

_On with the show!_

* * *

Strong sunlight enters the spotless castle, the streaming beams waking all in it's reign. There is the sound of bluebirds in the gardens, singing their good mornings to all who wish to hear. The stream babbles endlessly on about the restless night with the fishes and crickets. How the stones had fallen against each other every now and then. The grass whispers secrets as the wind blows through, the cool air flirting with them, a mixture of ebony and copper. The sun reflects off a splash of metal and glistens with the sparkling colors of a silver dress.

They are together, holding each other as close as possible as the warmth of a new day spreads out to them. He is dirty, tarnishing her scent of sweet jasmine with the hints of dirt and dried blood. Normally, he always smells of fresh mint, for he usually bathes before going to meet her. Today is a different day though. She's been awake since dawn, awaiting his arrival since he had been called to duty somewhere in the midst of the night. He returned unharmed, minus a few splotches of dirt and blood from the opposing army. Carefully, she runs her slender fingers across his cheek towards his perfectly untouched lips. How he manages to return to her every day is a mystery.

"My Lady," he speaks, pulling her only an inch apart so he can see the tears sparkling in her cerulean eyes, "There is no need to be upset on my behalf. I have returned safe and sound, you should be returning to your chambers."

She shakes her head vigorously, turning to the side to let the crystal drops slide down her cheeks. She can't stand not being near him, which is why she had requested him to be by her at all times. The faithful guard who has been appointed to her door whenever she is in her room, to her side whenever she is out and to her heart forever and always. He takes his gloved hand, flashes of skin show from them being torn, and trails it to her tears and let's out a small chuckle.

"Must you always laugh when I am upset, Knight," she questions as his fingers caress her cheek, her own leaving his cheek to clutch at the glove, "Dawn has come and gone, but I feel that I can not sleep at all."

"You must sleep though, or else you shall become cranky. Her Highness always has such a sour look when not rested."

She scoffs lightly, turning to pout with her adorable peach lips pursed together. He teases her often and even though she admits to the attention, she feels he must push it aside for right now. After all, war is present now and the Duchess and her Dark Knight have decided against the union of the two neighboring countries. The King and Queen had married months ago, agreeing to have the Princess of the first marriage inherit the throne had she not find a suitable husband. What both the King and Queen hadn't planned on, as well as the Duchess, was that she and the King's Knight would of fallen in love. No, it was suppose to be the Dark Knight. That way the Duchess could of controlled all the land. Alas, the Dark Knight had become smitten with a mere peasant girl whereas the rest of the land seemed content with the current order. Nevertheless, the Knight and the Princess had not announced their love, even though the King and Queen could see it clearly.

There is the sound of bells somewhere off in the distance and she looks up, knowing that that is her call to return inside and greet all with her smile. She begins to break, but he selfishly pulls her against him for one last embrace before following closely behind.

"Princess," the King calls out to her once they reach the grand hall, his royal blonde hair flowing beneath his crown as his Queen tells a nearby scroll to jot something down, "Good day to you, as well as your Knight. I know this may be of a shock to tell you, my daughter."

She blinks as the King shifts uneasily in his throne, the Queen and he exchanging looks before the Queen stands and looks towards her, gently taking in the profile of both the daughter and her Knight. The Queen releases a sigh and looks to the King who nods his head in dismay.

"The Duchess has ordered another attack," the Queen informs the two, "Under one condition, she will not attack."

"Really? Well, what ever could it be? Is she looking for an expansion in land?" she questions, eyes trailing back to him before he shrugs lightly, unnoticeably.

The Queen looks away, a bitter look present in coal eyes. "I'm afraid that for the safety and union of every country, you'll be wed. To her son, the one that you, Knight, have face only this morning in battle."

There is silence in the room before the Princess takes a step back, trembling with everything she has as the Knight approaches her. He takes her shoulders even though there is the possibility he could be slain for such an action. He grips at her lithe frame, resisting to glare towards the royal pair before him. How could such a thing happen? Just the other day, just the other night they had thought of confessing their true feelings to the whole Kingdom. Why now? Why did his life, his love, his heart and soul have to be snatched away by the very thing he fought to protect her against? Knight pauses to look down at his brokenhearted love before towards the King and Queen, golden eyes aflame.

"Why," he demands in a gruff voice, anger seething from the inside, "Why must she do such a thing? Is there not another answer to this? I beg of you, do not let her go through with this!"

There is no argument, only that the two take their leave while the Royals sort things out. She returns to her room out of request of him and he stalks about her door, pacing back and forth. He is torn between so many things. It is out of place to tell them now that he loves her, to tell her that he loves her and that the marriage would be absurd. It is out of his place to try and change things, he knows. It is not his place to reject, but he just can't accept. Down the corridor, the humming of the Princess's dearest friends catch the Knights attention and he turns to see the Bunny and his companion, the Bear.

"What is the matter," Bunny questions, head tilting as his golden-brown eyes blink, Bear also giving a questioning look, "Are you and the Princess fighting? Have you teased her today?"

"She is to be married," the Knight explains, growling under his breath at the very thought.

"To you?"

"Not to myself, no. Even though I'd give the stars for that to happen, the Dark Knight is taking her hand."

The Bunny gives a sigh, shaking his tiny frame as he once again peers up towards the Knight. The Bear also allows the speck of disappointment in his normally stoic face to show. This is not right, they know deep in their hearts that it is not to become. That this is a horrible mistake. Both the Bunny and the Bear know that destiny was suppose to be with the Knight and the Princess, for an alliance to continue forever and longer.

"This won't do," the Bunny admits, nodding at his own speech, "She is smitten with you, not he and he is smitten with not her, but the peasant girl from the Village."

The Knight raises an eyebrow in curiosity at the words of the Bunny. If it was true, he might have the chance to fix this disaster. Golden hues grown lighter, but a serious expression takes hold of his flawless features as he grips at the Bunny's shoulders. He needs to know how to undo this error, how to take the hand of the one he loves and ask for happiness forever and a day. Knight would pay any price, any at all that he may have to go through.

"Where can I find them?" he pleads, nibbling on his bottom lip as the Bunny gives a soft laugh, childish echoing throughout the whole corridor.

The Bunny glances up, gently shrugging off the large hands. "You need not to look far, for the Dark Knight is right before you."

The pair gesture towards the end of the hall, where a long figure stands, shrouded behind his black armor. All that his profile could offer was the swift flash of copper hair. Knight took a step forward, breaking all together from the pair as he sprinted towards the dark figure. His sword was at hand, in case the thoughts of attacking would break out. Nevertheless, the profile of the Dark Knight held up his hand as another figure emerged from his side, one of a petite woman.

"Halt," he calls out in a voice that mirrors that of the Knights', "We shall not duel here, where our ladies can see and possibly be injured. Nor shall we duel anywhere, brother."

"Are you accepting the Princess as your bride," he asks, gripping at his sword even though he knows he will not draw it and hurry towards the Dark Knight's death, "I beg of you to decline, brother."

The Dark Knight and his Lady emerge from the darkness. Lady is gripping at her lovers arm, holding it tightly as if he will slip away from her forever. The Dark Knight spares her a soft look before facing the Knight, the two reflecting in a perfect duo. The same flaming hair, the same sun-kissed eyes; both sharing the passion and desire to be with the one they love. The elder of the two allows himself to grin. It has been far too long his brother had addressed him as such.

"I decline," he speaks, contently as he pulls his Lady towards him and she grins broadly. Somewhere in the back of their minds they could hear the hollers of the Duchess who's plan was ruined, "So long as you can allow me to marry my Lady."

"I'm sure the King will allow so," the Knight says quickly, giving his short farewell before dashing towards her chambers. He knocks upon the door, calling for her loudly before she pulls at the door, startled and confused on what's going on. It is then that he wraps his strong arms about her waist, earning an very beautiful gasp from her throat. "You won't have to marry, my love. For the request has been declined."

"I love you," she looks up at him, eyes full of wet that threaten to fall any second, her feelings spilling out as she buries her head against his shoulder, "I love you! Please let us be wed, Knight."

There is no time to spare after she speaks such a thing. Before he or she can tell, they are in the garden, bathed in beautiful white clothing as the spring envelopes them in it's warming bud. He smiles down as she is hidden behind her veil, the curve of her lips in an embarrassed fashion make him want to laugh at her, but he feels that he won't laugh with her looking so radiant. So, he undoes her veil to take in her beautiful face before leaning in for their very first kiss; the soft touch of her lips on his own sparks him as the crowd cheers somewhere behind them.

"I love you," the echo to each other, giving into the wonderful warmth of each other. She glances towards him with her beaming smile before she gently brings her hands to his shoulders, shaking him slightly. He blinks once, twice and then feels the shake once more -

* * *

Golden eyes open to reveal a blurry world before him. He knows he is somewhere that is familiar, but with his eyes dazed with tired tears he cannot make out his whereabouts. There is a giggle beside him, one that he recognizes all too well and he turns his neck up, squinting his pretty eyes to her figure. She carefully releases her hands from his shoulders and gives him a shy smile.

"I didn't mean to wake you, Kaoru-kun," she says with a small laugh, playing with the ends of her hair, "Kyouya-onii-chan said that it was time for you to start though."

"I'm sorry, Princess," he moans, still half-asleep and she chuckles more, taking a seat beside him to shake him a tiny bit more.

"Kaoru-kun, what have I told you? I just want to be called Arimi!"

He blinks before realizing that he is not in the Kingdom. That the King and Queen are not dressed in their attire, that the Bunny and the Bear are off somewhere eating cake, the Dark Knight and his Lady are having a conversation by the windows and then, he realizes that it has all been the work of a dream. Nevertheless, when his Princess smiles, he knows that he really will have to protect her. It will be worth it, he knows. For her smile is the greatest treasure he can ever ask for.


End file.
